


“实际上，这里走到能买东西的最近小镇起码需要一个小时。”

by thunderybee



Category: Devil May Cry 5 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, bottom!Dante, female！dante, top!vergil, 性转但丁警告
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Summary: 性转但丁警告！这是BG！





	“实际上，这里走到能买东西的最近小镇起码需要一个小时。”

“所、所以你……我……你是不是……”她已经注意到尼禄很久，这男孩憋得脑袋通红，眼看就要冒出气来，她非常想笑，所幸面前是尼禄，于是她确实笑了出来，就像那时候他们第一次见面一样，很多事情都变了，但尼禄觉得那熟悉的让人心烦意乱的笑倒是从来没有改变过。

“不是。”

啊？尼禄茫然地抬起头，他的脸色开始泛白，激动和羞怯从他的眼睛里褪去，似乎有些难以置信，他原来以为那个回答会是肯定，并且理应如此。

于是但丁给他解释：“我不是你妈妈，很可惜？很幸运？”

尼禄低下头，她又看不见小子的表情了，不过她一直没有打算认真去研究，她连自己都懒得关照，但丁只是抬手碰了碰男孩还是高温的侧脸，像触碰一朵花儿一样很快又挪开，她想了想，“如果我是，”她干脆踮着脚蹲下来，足尖稳稳地扎在他心上，仰视着不知所措的年轻猎人，“我不会让你像我一样独自长大的。”

“但是你们……”

“我们之间有点复杂，”但丁向他眨眨眼，“这就是为什么我们总是用输赢决定一切，那就不用动脑子思考。”

她有点得意忘形，“就像你看到的那样，”但丁轻松地跳了跳，开始用脚尖走来走去，尼禄以前很烦她这样，因为她会看起来比他高太多，阴影压在自己身上，难以接近，“大部分时候总是我赢，我觉得是这样，不过他也从来不认输。”

尼禄看上去被吸引了，“真的吗，”他就像所有为了“我爸爸比你爸爸强”争强好胜的孩子，“很难相信……维吉尔没有赢过。”

“如果是按最终结算的话，是，我总是能在打架上赢的那一个，”但丁歪了歪头，她想起一些不那么好受但值得怀念的事，“我力气很大，从来不像他一样瞻前顾后，或许他从来没想真的干掉我也是一个原因……好吧，我是指，至少在你出生以前那段时间，他应该不是特别想把我送去见老妈。”

“后来发生了一点事情，如果你非得想听，你得给我买草莓圣代回来。”

说起来可能没人信，他们的交谈到尼禄兴冲冲地跳出车去买垃圾食品为止，维吉尔就坐在旁边，并且一言不发，直到“出生以前”，他才微微抬起眉毛看向但丁。

“没有赢过？你的嘴只是用来吃那些废料而不是讲事实的吗？”

但丁心平气和地指出，“自始至终，当然啦，”她一屁股歪倒在沙发上，心不在焉地拨弄那本女装杂志，“英雄击败了大魔王。”

维吉尔看了看她压在杂志下的左手，“那不算，”他别过脸，试图在尼禄坐过的椅子上盯出一个洞来，“Nelo Angelo……那不算我，我受伤了，而且，”他又转过来注视着她空荡荡的脖颈，“……那让我感到痛苦。”

但丁从杂志下露出半个眼睛，“我很惊讶你居然也能坦诚你的弱点，”他看不见她有没有笑，她总是很惹人讨厌，“我都开始怀念V了，尽管他也满嘴屁话，看在他给我交了房租的份上，哥哥，虽然你打断我的所有骨头还试图把我肠子拉出来，我仍然爱你，非常感谢。”

她总是这样，拿那些平淡无奇的单词组成最让人火冒三丈的挑衅，抱着伊娃的腿和围裙对他眨眼睛也是，她装哭，假装被他打疼好让他被母亲训，实际上他肚子上全是她尖锐的指甲印和掐痕，抢夺他的玩具和书，尽管她根本懒得看也懒得玩，但丁只喜欢父亲那些被伊娃明令禁止拿出来的家伙们，她就是这样讨人厌的小混蛋，维吉尔以前很头痛为什么没能在伊娃的肚子就掐死她，显然是他的力量还不够。他甚至一直和她打得势均力敌，这倒是实话，她力气大的惊人，两个人滚在地上对骂的时候砸坏了好几块地板。他被扇了好几耳光，而过后两个人尝试了很多方法也没让但丁的鼻血停下，伊娃大哭一顿后他们才消停了一段时间。

维吉尔的视线放在了她乱七八糟的头发上，这很奇怪吗，他们好几岁了还睡在一起，尽管白天全是打架，但是精疲力尽的时候他们总是打着呵欠蜷缩在一个小枕头上，但丁睡着了就像一个傻瓜不省人事，他可以直接把她从窗户丢出去，挂在树上吹月亮，不过维吉尔没这么想过，他只是浑身疼，生着闷气把胳膊交给妹妹的脑袋。伊娃给她买了张新的小床，他对着粉色的毛绒狗熊和被子憋不住嘲笑，她真的不适合这种软绵绵的颜色，但丁也不高兴，不过她抗议的方式只是继续钻进维吉尔小小的热乎乎的肚皮上，把口水流满他的睡衣还要嚷嚷是他自己尿裤子。

他不知道但丁是怎么独自一人逃出了恶魔的屠杀，又是怎么在人类中活下来的，维吉尔不会问，就像但丁也从来不问他在地狱里经历了什么。那真的和他们之间无关，他们一定会活着直到找到对方。或者干掉对方。

她的脸上只有维吉尔造成的伤痕，恶魔或者时间似乎没有任何能力能对斯巴达骄傲的孩子留下丝毫痕迹，他很喜欢阎魔刀切开但丁的感觉，她的苦难让他同样痛苦，又享受，并且了解她也同样热衷于破坏他，他们注视彼此的眼睛总能发现一模一样的渴望和怒火。

但是不知道是不是因为尼禄，维吉尔感觉有些东西不再和过去一样了，但丁变得没有那么锋芒毕露，过去他捏着她就像握住叛逆的剑刃，现在但丁更加圆滑，她对着那男孩眨眼睛的方式，在胃里塞满冰淇淋的快乐，窝在椅子里乱七八糟地打瞌睡，她像一个……人类……维吉尔意识到他从来没这么想过，以为她是似乎用一层假装软和的外壳掩藏着坚不可摧冥顽不灵的内心，但实际上忍耐和等待一直就是但丁的本质。

无论是带着血还是泪水，她的嘴唇一直很柔软。

维吉尔捏着但丁的脚踝，把她的脚指头从自己腿中间挪开，“干什么？”但他并没有松开手，让她把腿搭在自己膝上就停下，手指停在那块突起的圆润的骨骼上，她的长筒靴和衣服早在魔界的尸堆里浸成了腐臭的血色，一回到车上就当着尼禄和妮可的面脱光了自己，在尼禄涨红了的脸和走了调的尖叫中无所谓地扒下了那孩子的外套裹在自己身上，维吉尔只觉得想笑，他过去几十年都没有这几周笑的多。

但丁在杂志上方眨眨眼，就像在伊娃的围裙后面一样微笑着。

“——”


End file.
